Freak or freaks?
by FabinaLover2001
Summary: Nina keeps getting rejected and called a freak but will that change when she goes to Anubis?
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina's POV

Hey, I'm Katrina Gomez, yes Gomez as in Selena Gomez, she is my mom, but to my friends I'm just Sabrina {this is still Nina btw} Martin the normal teenage American (cause they don't know). I moved to Tompkins Square Middle School last year. I'm 11 and before that I went to camp from the age of 1 day where my dad. About my Him? Well...About that...HEISZEUSTHEGREEKGODANDI'MADEMIGODALSOTHEMOS TPOWERFUL! Did you get that? No? Grr. Fine! My dad is the greek god Zeus and I'm a demi god also the most powerful. Yeah...I know...I'm a freak...*head sigh* I've known since...well...forever. *day dreams* Huh? Oh! Why was I day dreaming? I kinda have a crush on George Hilly. Yeah...the geek who gets bullied, but he's MY geek who gets bullied. I love him.

George's POV

Hey, I'm George Hilly, I'm 11 and I have a huge crush on Sabrina Martin. I am planning on asking her out now. We are currently outside. "Sabrina?" I asked. We sat under a big oak tree out of the sun. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Would you like to go on a...date...with me...later?" I stuttered. As I said that clouds filled the light blue sky, lightning burst through the clouds and thunder replaced the gentle sound of trees swaying and birds singing. Sabrina jumped and I pulled her close but she pulled away and ran away mumbling something like "my poo lew awe bays laft ooh quin Tims more dee darder" {translation: why do you always have to ruin things for me father} what the...? "Sabrina! Wait!" I yelled but she was gone.

Next day...

Sabrina's POV

Today we have P.E. and Coach Moore is making us learn swordfighting. Been there, done that. I've been doing it since I could walk! Coach Moore came into the gymnasia with a bunch of fake swords. Yawn. "Thalia Grace and...Martin" he called. He never really liked me. No teacher does except our head master, Mr. Sweet {he will be in both schools}. It's cause I know more than them.

We walked out front and grabbed our fake swords. We started sword fighting and in 10 seconds I had Thalia pinned to the floor with my sword to her face. I got up and this girl Peyton Clarke called "Freak!" I looked over to her and I had turned into my Pandora, the girl who set chaos into the world, form. Peyton looked really scared. "Miss Martin get to the head teachers office now!" Coach Moore yelled.

I then turned to him. "The one who angers the daughter of Zeus will pay the price! Pandora will not be so nice! You'd better calm down the king of gods with the power of good! And you'd better do it soon because no one else could!" I yelled in a seductive voice. "Wow she's hot" a boy called. I blasted him with a lightning bolt. I wore a white greek dress than was only over my left shoulder and under my right arm. There was a golden jewelled belt across my waist and across the top. The jewels were mostly sea green but some were ruby red and just plain diamonds. On my feet I wore golden sandals with a sea green jade stone in the middle. There was red lipstick on my lips, I wore sea green eyeshadow with liquid blue eyeliner, thick black mascara and brown blusher across my cheeks which made my cheek bones stand out. My eyes had turned amethyst purple and my hair, raven black. It was tied back in a high pony tail with a piece of hair around the bobble with a real golden hairband covered in jewels in and my sweep fringe hanging down. Around me was a gold aura and on my neck was a gold necklace with a jade stone on it, it looked like a normal necklace but it was a locket with magical powers. I glowed silver then turned back gold and I floated in the air. I put my hands out and the fake sword turned into a solid silver and gold sword from Olympus with a leather sword case on the belt I wore. "I suggest you have mercy!" I told them.

"I suggest you shut up!" Coach Moore told me. The floor shook and the sky turned grey. My hands sparked and Thalia grew angry. She shot a lightning bolt out of her hand and when it hit me I absorbed it. "Ooh we have another daughter of Zeus here do we?" I laughed. In her eyes tears were threatening to fall.

"I don't have a dad!" she screamed.

"We have the same dad Thalia" I told her.

"If we did I'd be a hideous monster like YOU!" My eyes narrowed and a threw a really strong lightning bolt at her, so strong I passed out and she was laying dead-like on the floor...

I opened my eyes to see I was tied to the ground and my class mates surrounded me. I struggled to get out but my dad appeared. "Father!" I cried.

"Katrina! What have you done to her?!" He roared.

"Experimented on her" Coach Moore said simply. Then 1 by 1 the greek gods and goddess came. First was Hera, then Athena, third was Apollo, fourth was Artemis, Ares, Dioysus Dementer, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hestia, Hades then last of all Aphrodite. "F-fa-fath-th-the-er-r f-f-eal-lin-ing t-t-ti-ie-er-rd" I breathed as I closed my eyes.

Zeus' POV

"SABRINA!" A brunette boy I recognised as George from earlier and I yelled. "Hades do something!"

"Zeus she's gone" he replied softly.

"No...NO...NO!" I cried. "Athena take her to Olympus, Apollo tell the head master she's leaving...for good...and Artemis call Selena..." there was chorus of ok's around the room. "And as for you SAVAGES...Britain will never see anymore light and chaos will be caused!" I warned them as a thunder storm started. Selena came running in screaming at fans. "OH MY GOSH YOUR SELENA GOMEZ!" Coach Moore squealed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?!" She yelled.

"Ooh feisty! I like that in a girl" he smirked.

"Leave. My. Mother. Alone." A voice warned. Katrina?!

"Sabrina?!" George asked.

"Yeah" she smirked. Oh no that's never good.

Sabrina's POV

The blood in my body just boiled when he said that. "So Coach Moore..." I began as I started circling him. "Are you gonna say sorry to my mother? Or have I got to MAKE you do it?!"

"You can't do anything to me" he told me. Pfft yeah right.

"Wanna bet?!"

"Try me" I turned to face him then walked away. "Thought so"

"Oh I haven't even begun yet" I said as I grabbed my lightning bolt hair clip off my dad, the seahorse one off my grandfather (Poseidon), the skull one off my great grandfather (Hades) and my half sister (Athena) gave me her watch that turned into a shield since she didn't have a child to give it to and she wants to keep it that way. I put the skull and Seahorse clip in my hair and I pressed the bolt. It turned into a lightning kind of sword and put the watch on my wrist because I didn't need it. The sword was silver on the holding place and blade, which was shaped like a lightning bolt. The bottom and top of the holding place was gold and on the silver on the holding place was covered in diamonds with the lighning bolt from the clip. I shrunk my sword back into a clip when I saw the ocean and put it in my hair. I did hand motions and levatated the water into the room surrounding Coach Moore with a whirlpool. I closed my eyes and his mom, dad, wife and son, who died in a plane crash which he, maraculusly survied on, appeared in the water critising him. eventually I stopped when he cried out for mercy then quit his job and ran out. My father looked over at Thalia's lifeless body and sighed,"she's gone" he told me. {Sorry for killing her off} I nodded and we left...

4 years later...

Nina's POV

Dear Diary,

Ever since I moved back to Camp Half-Blood 4 years ago life's been perfect, except the 2nd Titan War. Anyways Chiron told me I have to go to an English Boarding School. I have to get Zanzibar and go so bye for now,

Nina.

Zanzibar is my pegasus, it was my dad's but he gave it to me for my 2nd birthday. I got him and flew to Anubis House where I was staying. I hid Zanzibar and walked inside the house, Egyptian, I can feel it.


	2. Now Nina?

I wore a belly top covered in pink lightning bolts that were outlined with black lines. I had my pink diamond lightning belly ring. It was a curved silver wire, at the end was a pink diamond stud, then a little chain on that with a pink diamond lightning bolt and matching pink diamond lightning bolt earrings, (bottom of my ear and top) necklace and ring. My hair was in coils and my lightning clip, skull clip and seahorse clip were holding my fringe back. On my wrist I had Athena's watch shield and a pearl charm braclet from Poseidon with each of the gods and goddesses symbols. There was a lightning bolt to represent Zeus, a peacock for Hera, a shield and spear for Ares, a dove for Aphrodite, a cresent moon for Artemis, a trident for Poseidon, a sun for Apollo, an owl for Athena, a single wheat plant for Dementer, grapes and wine for Dionysus, an anvil for Hephaestus, a foot wearing sandals and wings for Hermes, a flame for Hestia and the helm of darkness for Hades. I matched my top with denim skinny jeans and on my feet my favourite Dior pink flats. I heard door slam and turned around then back again to see a creepy old man. I stepped back a bit since we were centermeters apart. "You're late 2 weeks late" he grunted.

"I'm not scared of you, ya know" I told him.

"Well you should be"

"Well I'm NOT okay old creep!" I yelled as I heard clapping from the side of us.

"No-one's ever stood up to Victor like that" an auburn haired girl smiled as soon as the old creep I assumed was Victor left.

"Nice one!" A tall blonde guy joked.

"OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE REAL PEARLS AND PINK DIAMONDS?!" A blonde girl asked.

"Yeah"

"How did you get them?! Pink diamonds are really rare and you can never find a real pearl bracelet!" She shouted.

"My mom's rich and my granfather gets me lots of things sea related, by the way I'm Nina Martin"

"Amber Millington"

"F-F-Fabian R-R-Rutter"

"Joy Mercer"

"Alfie Lewis are you an alien?"

"No" I replied.

"Patricia Williamson"

"Mick Campbell and might I say you look smookin'!"

"Mara Jaffray don't mind him"

"Eddie Miller and you really do look hot" he winked at me. Boys. Urgh!

"I know your father Edison Sweet"

"Wha- Kat?!"

"Hey hockey head"

"Air head"

"I'm not an air head"

"Okay then what's 10056 divided by 10056"

"1" I told him.

"Wha-?! I got 25!"

"You really are a hockey head mate" Mick laughed.

"And your an air head, blondie"

"Eddie you're blonde!" I face palmed.

"You're losing brain cells doing that" Mara said.

"I lived with this hockey head all my life and a seaweed brain 7 years and I'm fine"

"Jerome Clarke, I'm the guy who get's the girls if you know what I'm saying"

"No I don't and Clarke? Do you know a Peyton Clarke?" I asked.

"Yeah she's my twin" Jerome replied. I turned to Fabian who was staring at me.

"Uh...Hey?" I said.

"H-h-hi" he drooled. A woman in her late 30's then came in. Thank gods!

"I'm Trudy Rehem and I'll be your house mother at Anubis Boarding School, you will be rooming with Patricia and Joy" Oh so THAT'S Trudy.

"Okay"

"Patricia, Joy show Nina to her room"

"Ok" they replied. They took off to our room and I followed. Once I got up with my backpack put it under my bed Patricia locked the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"WE'RE the rich, pretty and populars in THIS school so stay out of the way! Understood?!" Joy yelled.

"Why don't you two get it through you thick skulls that you aren't even pretty?!" I asked and walked out even though the door was locked.


	3. Or really Katrina?

I went down stairs and grabbed my book about Greek myths that was in Greek. I sat down on the couch and read while Mick Jerome and Eddie stared at me and Fabian was reading another Greek mythology book but in English. I got up and sat next to him. "You like Greek mythology?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...I-I k-know g-g-geeky I-I-isn't I-I-it?" he sighed.

"No, at Summer Camp all we do is learn about it"

"Awesome"

"So who's your favourite God or Goddess?"

"Apollo and Artemis, you?"

"Uh..." I began. *BANG* I looked out the window and saw a full on thunder storm. I laughed then turned to Fabian. "Zeus and Athena"

"Is that book in a foreign language?" He asked.

"Yeah I can read it better than English"

"What language?"

"Greek" I told him.

"It's 10 O'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely!-"

"We'd better go" I continued. I got up and walked through the hall, not without eying Victor, then went to my room. Joy and Patricia weren't there so I used Hecate's magic that was a gift for my 16th birthday to get some clothes, a bed cover and so on. After I did I got in bed ready for school tomorrow.

Next day...

I got up and saw Patricia and Joy sleeping. I looked at the clock, it was 5:00am so I grabbed my sports bra, short shorts and my trainers and threw them on. I went downstairs and saw Mick wearing an old tracksuit eat ing breakfast so I joined him.

"Hey Nina"

"Hey Mick"

"Why do you look like you're going running?" he asked.

"Cause I am" I said grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"You? And sports? Hahahahahaha!"

"Wanna race then?"

"Sure but just to let you know I'm gonna win" he told me.

"Then how about a bet? I win you have to do everyone's chores for 3 months"

"And I win you have to be my girlfriend" he said as thunder rumbled.

"Deal"

"Oh it's on"

"Just a sec I have to IM my dad"

"You mean text him"

"Suuure" I went into the bathroom and spilled water on the floor. I got a golden drachma and closed my eyes. "Lady Iris please except my offering" I threw the coin into the water. "Lord Zeus" he appeared in the mist. "Father you know I'm a faster runner than you know who and I like someone else!" I told him. "Oops" I covered my mouth.


	4. Angry Zeus

His face turned red. "Please father can't you just let me date someone?! Poseidon and Athena HATE each other and they still let Percy and Annabeth date! Please father!"

"Fine"

"You're the best" I smiled as he disappeared. Then there was a knock on the door. "Just a sec!" I drained the water and opened the door. "Oh Mick"

"Lets go milady" we went outside and we raced around the house 10 times. 5 minutes later I was done so I waited on the step. Then in another 15 minutes Mick sat down out of breath. "You're out of breath?" I asked. He nodded. "I win" I got up by the steps and started stretching. The door opened and there stood Fabian.

"Hey Fabes" I smiled.

"Hey" he said walking down next to me. A man in a suit walked up to us. "Father?" I asked.

"Whoever you are, you are not allowed to date my daughter! Understood?!" Fabian nodded.

"Father! What will mother think when she finds out you did this?! And my siblings?!"

"We just found out" a voice frowned. Athena was there with the rest of the gods and goddesses.

"Lilly!" I smiled and hugged her. lilly's her fake name.

"Hey Ninsy"

"You know I hate that name"

"That's why she calls you it for" Aphrodite laughed.

"Is that so book worm?"

"Call me what you like but you'll always be Ninsy"

"GRR!"

"We'd ALL better go home" Artemis said grabbing Zeus.

"Bye Gretchen" I turned to Fabian.

"You have a big family"

"I know" we walked back in and got dressed. {changing Anubis uniforms} I wore my white button up blouse that had sleeves just past my elbows, a blue and black cheque tie and mini skirt with black lace layers. I put on my black blazer that was outlined in white. Next to the collar was the Anubis boarding school logo. I put on my black stilettos and grabbed my black owl backpack {not the one she brought}. My dirty blonde hair was up in a bun with my died electric blue fringe hanging down. I walked down stairs and went to breakfast. I sat next to Fabian and Amber and as we were talking Patricia dumped water on me. "AH!" I screamed. Patricia and Joy laughed. I went into the kitchen and put some more milk in a pitcher. I grabbed some vinegar and put it in to make it curdle. I walked into the dinning room and dumped it on Patricia and Joy. "What was that?!" They yelled.

"Curdled milk" I smirked. I walked out and went to school on my own, but not before drying off which took seconds. It was pouring down outside, guess someone's grumpy today, but who cares I'm not gonna get wet cause of my powers. I got into school and everyone was wet. Hahaha. First period was English. Urgh! It'd be easier if I didn't have ADHD and dyslexia! I went into class and sat down. There was a teacher up front with her name on the board. "I'm Miss. Denby and I'll be your English and business teacher for the rest of the year" she told us. "Today we're doing family trees" Oh no! Save me! Someone! Wait! I don't have a family tree or birth certificate! Wohoo! I sat by Fabian and we searched for my family tree. "Fabian can I tell you something?" I whispered. "You can't tell anyone" he nodded. "Here's my family tree" I typed in Katrina Gomez and it came up. "Y-y-you're Selena G-G-Gomez's d-d-d-daughter?" he whispered.

"Yep" I sighed.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah"

"D-d-do y-y-you wanna g-g-go on a-a-a d-d-date w-w-with m-m-m-me?"

"Yes!" I whisper/shouted.

"Ms. Martin to the principle's office" the intercom announced.

"Trouble on the second day is it?" Patricia laughed. I grabbed my bag and books and walked out. Then the bell rung. Children came out and I dropped my books. I bent down and lovesick teenagers were fighting to help me. I got all my books and got up. "Excuse me? Where's the principle's office?"

"Down the hall turn left" Amber told me.

"Thank you Ambs"

"No probs Nins" she replied. I took the directions and knock on the door.

"Come in" a voice said. I opened the door and saw Mr. Sweet.

"Mr. Sweet!" I smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to bring Edison away from New York without him knowing he's a demi god"

"Right"

"My gosh Kat you've grown so tall"

"Nah it's just the heels" I laughed.

"You've still grown"

"Yeah"

"It was pouring down earlier what happened?"

"Boys"

"Ah, still at it is he?"

"More than ever, he came to Anubis and threatened Fabian"

"That's Zeus for you all right"

"Yep, it took everyone to drag him back to Olympus" I giggled.

"So how's camp been?"

"Still capture the flag champion with 728 wins and counting"

"And Zanzibar?"

"Still chasing dwarfs"

"What about Mrs O'Leary?" He asked.

"Licking Percy more than ever" there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mr. Sweet said. Coach Moore came in with Percy. No! Not Coach Moore and kelp head!


	5. Difficulties haunt

"Here's the exchange student from Goode High"

"Hey seaweed brain" I laughed.

"I left wise girl for a reason! By the way, nice hair!"

"Thanks, I nagged my father for 8 months to have it done"

"No! Not you!" Coach Moore complained. I then turned into my Pandora form but I can control myself now. "Ah!" He yelled and ran out. I laughed and turned back.

"Gets them every time" Percy chuckled.

"Remember Annabeth didn't even recognise me and she started attacking me" I giggled.

"Yeah"

"Guess what?" I asked.

"Mrs O'Leary's here?!" He said covering his face.

"No"

"Good!"

"Someone asked me out" I smiled.

"Name?"

"Fabian Rutter"

"Interests?"

"Books, Greek mythology, science, space"

"Seems like a good guy take me to him"

"Oh Kelp Head"

"I thought I was Seaweed Brain" he told her.

"You are you're also bubble breath, fish face and smelly" I giggled.

"Just take me"

"Bye Mr Sweet"

"Goodbye Katrina"

"C'mon Seaweed Brain" I dragged him out and took him to my next class Greek Mythology. "You have the same classes as me"

"And this class is?" He asked. We sat Fabian's table where he and Amber were sitting.

"Greek Mythology and there's Fabian" I said pointing to him.

"So Fabian think you're good enough for my sister?" He asked. Oh gods.

"Sister?" He frowned.

"We're cousins but we're more like brother and sister" I told him.

"I asked you a question!" He yelled. Class hadn't started so it was just us.

"Who are you?"

"Perseus Jackson but my friends call me Percy"

"Well Percy-"

"I said my friends call me Percy, you aren't my friend"

"That's enough Percy!" I shouted.

"Break her heart and I'll break you! Understood?!" He asked Fabian. He nodded. I pulled him to his seat walked over to Fabian and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't mind Percy he's just overprotective. When you get to know him he's really nice" I sat down as the school bell rung. Everyone came in and a teacher.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Miss Valentine" the class replied.

"Today we're going to be learning about Greek Gods, Goddesses and Mythology. Okay so who can tell me who the three most powerful Gods are and what they're called" there was silence. "Joy?"

"Anubis, Messiah and Asase Ya?" She asked. "And they're called 3 gods?"

Percy and I snickered. "Who can tell me what Joy did wrong? How about the girl with the blue fringe, what's your name?"

"Nina Martin" I began. "Anubis is the Egyptian god of death, Messiah is the Hebrew God and Asase Ya is the African Goddess of Fertility. The rightful Gods are Zeus, the king of gods and God of the sky, Poseidon God of the sea, Zeus' brother, Hades God of the Underworld and brother of Zeus and Poseidon and they are called the big three"

"You have great potential much greater than Miss Mercer, how do you know all this?"

"My dad left when I was little and my mother is rich and couldn't care less of me so I was sent to camp when I was 1 day old and learnt a lot there until I went to school aged 10 then back to camp at 11 for 4 years then to this school, camp is based around ancient Greece so yeah"

"Wow"

"Greek Geek" I heard Patricia laugh. "Stop acting like you know it all and face the fact your stupid. I bet you can't read cause you have ADHD and Dyslexia, Katrina"


	6. Athens

I stayed dead still as everyone but Amber, Percy, Eddie and Fabian laughing. I tore up and ran out to the forest. It started raining cause of my tears. How did she know? I used my magic and teleported to Olympus when I heard Percy. I ran up to my father and cried into him. "How did she know?" I asked.

"She went through the school files and also knows about your mom" he answered.

"No! I just want a normal life!"

"Sweetie you aren't normal, you're special, that's why I restrict you from seeing boys"

"Father" Athena warned.

"Look what happened to you when you found boys Athena"

"She's a bright girl I doubt she'll make the mistake I did"

"Ok fine Kat but if he breaks your heart can I kill him?" He asked me. I laughed through my tears and nodded. "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too father"

"See you soon Katrina"

"Bye" I smiled and left. When I got back Percy knocked me to the floor with a hug. "Percy.. need...breath...let...go...Mrs O'Leary!" I yelled.

"Where?!" He cowered letting go.

"Thank you!"

"Oh man!" A voice pouted. "I said Pizzeria! Not Percy Katrina!"

"Where's the love Nico?" I laughed.

"Not in my heart that's for sure" he mumbled.

"Mrs O'Leary!" Percy shouted as she licked him.

"Why didn't you just shadow travel Ni Ni?" I asked.

"Too lazy" he said getting on Mrs O'Leary again. "Toodles" he said leaving.

3 days later... First period was Greek language. I ran into the class because I was late and Mrs Andrews looked at me.

"Λοιπόν γεια Δεσποινίς Martin, πόσο ωραίο από εσάς να εμφανιστεί (Well hello Miss Martin, how nice of you to show up)" she frowned.

"Λυπάμαι χάσετε κοιμήθηκα αργά (I'm sorry miss I slept late)" I replied.

"Έχετε δει τον κ. Rutter (Have you seen Mr Rutter?)"

"Ήταν το ντύσιμο όταν έφυγα (he was getting dressed when I left)"

"Έχεις το βιβλίο σας; (have you got your textbook?)"

«Ναι miss (yes miss)"

"Φαίνεται να μιλούν την Ελληνική γλώσσα εύκολα και άνετα (you seem to speak Greek easily and fluently)"

"Έμαθα από μικρές ηλικίες Μιλώ επίσης πάνω από 100 άλλες γλώσσες (I learnt from early ages I also speak over 100 other languages)"

"Πάρτε ένα κάθισμα (Take a seat)"

I sat down next to Percy. "Ok class so like I said last week we're going to Athens IF you could find a place to stay. Anyone found anywhere?" Nothing. "No one?" I raised my hand. "Miss Martin?"

"My mother owns a house in Athens and we can stay there" I suggested.

"We're on about a place to fit 17 kids and 3 adults now and you and your mother are poor so you'd never get a big enough house" Joy snorted.

"My aunt owns over 20 houses in different countries so if I were you I'd shut my mouth" Percy replied.

"Have you two figured out transportation?" Mrs Andrews asked.

"Yep" we said.

"Ok so the mini bus should be here in 10 minutes so get your stuff"

A man in a suit and hat walked in and I recognised him as Vincent. "Miss Martin Mr Jackson your ride is here" he said in a posh voice.

"Bet it's a taxi now" I heard Patricia mumble.

"Actually it's a limousine" Vincent replied.

"We'll be out now Vincent" I told him and he left.

"Nina Percy what flight are you on and what seats?" Mrs Andrews asked.

"British Airways flight h8g6nk9, A1 and 2" I answered looking at our tickets.

"You have the same flight as us then"

"Wait aren't those seats in first class?" Mara said.

"Yep" Percy and I answered leaving.

"I'm scared" Percy whimpered.

"Don't worry he wont zap us Perce" I promised.

"Okay" the divider was up on Percy's side and I was by the window so no one could see what we're doing.

"I can't wait to go back to Athens" I smiled.

"Me neither"

"I have an idea for a prank and it includes magic"

"What is it?" I clicked my finger and smirked.

"You'll find out soon"

We got off the plane and saw the others but ignored them. We got to the limo but stopped at the stables and got blackjack and Zanzibar. I used my magic and made their wings invisible and we went riding. I saw a figure by the fence and rode up to it. There were three people; two girls and a guy. Fabian, Amber and someone I couldn't recognise cause she was not facing me. She turned around and smiled. "Annie!" I yelled getting off Zanzibar and hugging her.

"Hey Kat, fish face, Blackjack, Zanzibar!"

"Zanzibar as in Greek god Zeus' Zanzibar?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah I named my horse after him" I told him. "Bubble breath lets put the horses back"

"Ok"

We put Blackjack and Zanzibar back and went home only to find Victor battling off a Hellhound and everyone screaming. "Everyone get to the airport!" He yelled. "Anubis get to New York! Everyone else HOME!" Everyone left except Percy, Annabeth and I. I made sure everyone was gone and pressed the lightning bolt on my clip which turned into a sword. I struck my sword into him and he turned to dust. I whistled and Blackjack and Zanzibar came (with wings this time). We flew to NYC and I got my Mercedes Benz S-Class Pullman v220 whilst Percy got his BMW. Annabeth and I were in my car and Percy was in his. We drove to the airport and saw the Anubis residents. I wound down the bullet proof/one way glass windows and took off the black glasses I was wearing. Percy was behind us and Annabeth was in the passenger seat. "Need a ride?" I asked. Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Victor, Annabeth and I in one car and Percy, Patricia, Joy, Mara, Jerome and Alfie in another. "How much is your allowance?!" Jerome and Alfie asked.

"Oh just $100,000...per day" I smirked.

"Whoa" they gasped.

"Get your feet off the seats Blondie!" the car yelled.

"Oh quiet Ed" I replied while driving.

"I would if this dumb blonde would get her FEET OFF THE SEATS!"

"Did your car just...?" Victor began.

"Talk? Yeah, so where're we going Vickie?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood"

"Okay..." I drove there and Percy followed. When we saw Chiron I gave him, Percy and Annabeth the "Don't you dare tell them that we're half-bloods or that you know our names just yet" look.

"Why are we here Victor?" Alfie said.

"You're demi-gods" he replied.


	7. 9 new Half-Bloods and a Titan

"What?!" We all yelled.

"You're hal-"

"We heard you!" We shouted.

"Lets get you your weaponry then" Chiron told them.

"Wait you're a centaur" Fabian said confused.

"I know" he smiled. We went to get the guys some weapons when a lightning bolt appeared above Eddie's head. "What's happening?" Eddie asked.

"You're getting claimed" I heard Connor Stoll laugh.

"All hail Prince Edison son of Zeus the God of the Sky and King of Gods" Chiron announced. Then a helm was above Patricia. "All hail Patricia daughter of Hades, God of the Underworld" A foot wearing a sandal with wings appeared above Joy and Mick's head. "All hail Mick and Joy children of Hermes messenger of the gods" an anvil floated above Jerome and Alfie's heads. "All hail Jerome and Alfie sons of Hephaestus, God of fire and metal working" a dove appeared above Amber. "All hail Amber daughter of Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty" an owl appeared above Mara's head. "All hail Mara daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts and skill" a sun then appeared above Fabian's head. "All hail Fabian, son of Apollo God of the sun and music"

We got weapons and Anubis residents, looked at Percy, Annabeth and I. "What?" We frowned.

"If you were a demi-god you would've been claimed by now" Joy told us pointing her sword at my side leaving a gash there. I put my hand there and all that was left was a scar. Just then a minotaur came in.

"Stand back!" Chiron yelled. Everyone did except Percy, Annabeth and I. I took out my lightning clip and skull clip and gave the skull one to Annabeth whilst Percy got his pen.

"You're gonna fight that with a clip and a pen?!" Patricia asked.

"Yep"

Percy uncapped his pen and it turned into Riptide and Annabeth and I pressed the skull and lightning bolt revealing two sword.

"Whoa" Alfie gasped. We battled he minotaur and he turned to dust.

"And Patricia I know for a fact that you have ADHD and Dyslexia and you Joy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Eddie, Mick and Amber"

"How?!" They demanded.

"Every demi-god has them, it's because your brain is fixed for Greek not English" I told them. "Oh yeah I'm not Nina Martin, I'm Katrina Gomez and my mom's Selena Gomez, my dad's Zeus, so Eddie you and I are half siblings, my grandfather and uncle is Poseidon and my great grandfather and uncle is Hades, they call me the daughter of the big three and this is the camp I've been to all my life. Fabian my horse Zanzibar isn't a horse it's a Pegasus and so is Blackjack, Percy's and Zanzibar is Zeus' Pegasus, that's how we got here faster than you"

"Wow" they said.

"So what's the day today?" Chiron asked.

"Frid-" Alfie began.

"It's capture the flag day whoop!" I cheered. "Ok so we call dibs on Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Fabian on the reds, you take the rest blues"

"Nice Nina!" Annabeth joked and high fived me. We got our red flag and the blues got the blue one.

"Rules are you can't kill anyone...Nina" Chiron told me.

"Come on! I was 11!" I defended.

"Should we be scared?" Alfie asked Annabeth.

"Very" she replied.

"You can unarm the opponent and send them to jail. Whoever brings the oppositions flag across the river to they're side wins. Just to let you newbies know, Nina's team have won 728 times and Percy's...well...none"

"Haha!" Mick laughed.

"You're on Percy's team doofus! I'm starting to think we've found Percy's twin Annabeth" I joked.

"I know" she replied. We took the flag to our side and the blues did the same. The game started and I turned invisible with my powers. I went over to the blues and grabbed Percy. I pinned him to the ground and unarmed him then did the same to the others. I grabbed their flag with no one noticing. I flew up and got to our side. The game ended and reds were like "Whoop! We won! 729 times now!"

"Ok so Nina, Percy, Annabeth, Connor and Grover show the new children around" Chiron told us.

"Ok...anyway here's a few tips, 1. NEVER call Mr D wine dude key word: NEVER! 2. if you wake up with whipped cream in your slippers or any other substance that ends up on you it's the Stolls brothers, 3. Don't get on the wrong side of Annabeth cause that means her head'll blow up and little tiny not useful in anyway facts will be everywhere and that annoys Percy and when Percy's annoyed he hangs out with me and when he hangs out with me he annoys ME and when you annoy me I go out on a rant and when that happens nothing ends up good let's just say last time someone ended up in the underworld with my uncle and she wasn't alive either and 4. don't prank Hecate children or you'll end up a toad...Mara, Amber go with Annabeth, Jerome and Alfie with Percy, Joy and Mick with Connor, Fabian go with Grover and Patricia, Eddie with me" I ordered them. They all went with who they were put with and I took Patricia to the Hades cabin first. "Nico, Hades and Zeus broke the oath again and now you have a half-sister and I have a half-brother!" I yelled to where ever he was.

"Cool" he smiled walking out of nowhere.

"Oh so you give the love to your new half-sister who you just met and not to your cousin you've known for 16 years?"

"I didn't say I was giving love"

"Oh good I thought I'd have to put your head on a pointy stick before you admitted it" I joked. "Patricia pick a bunk and unpack. This is your half-brother Nico De Angelo who is going to take you to the underworld as soon as you are ready"

She put her suitcase on her new bed and unzipped it. She screamed in horror. "WHO'S DYING?!" Percy asked running in.

"No-one fish face, Patricia what happened?" I said knowing what happened.

"Everything in here is ripped, torn and burnt"

"Oh well come on Edison before I start scratching out my eyeballs"

I walked out with him and burst out laughing. "You did it didn't you?" Eddie chuckled. I nodded. I took him to the Zeus cabin.

"And here we are, the place I've lived all my life" I told him. On the outside the big bronze double doors are polished in such a way to provide a 'holographic' effect of lightning bolts passing across. On the inside; the dome-shaped ceiling is decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. A statue of Zeus in traditional Greek clothes is centred in the room. It has alcoves with golden eagle statues.

"Who designed this room?" He asked.

"Well it was a plain room when it was built, when I came cause I was the first child of Zeus, and stayed like that for 3 years until I begged Chiron to redo it but it turned out to be scribbles on a page cause ya know I was 3, but after another 3 years I tried again and designed this plus I made one of the Hephaestus kids build this" I made sure no one was gonna walk in and went to my cabinet. I tilted the lamp and a secret passage revealed by my bed.

"Whoa"

"C'mon Hockey Head"

I pulled him down and there was an octagon shaped practice arena. On each side there was a path and one with a golden arc door. The first door was the passage way down and the second was a swimming pool. I took Eddie down there and he looked at me confused. "What? I like to swim! And with my grandfather being Poseidon and all"

He held his hands up in defence. I took him to the next room, the room with the golden arc door. It was my 'Pet' room. It was full of sacred animals and those kind of things. There were golden lion cubs, and silver tigers. Then the next room was a Hecate looking room, full of magic kinda things. The path across from the entrance was an escape tunnel that lead to the forest. The sixth room was an arts and crafts room where me and Annabeth like to hang out when we have spare time. The seventh room had like an inside garden; a huge golden fountain in the centre, mosaic floor, trees in the soil of the corners in the squared room, the glass dorm ceiling, Roses and ivory climbing the walls and flowers by the trees. The bright sunlight reflected off the crystal blue water in the golden fountain creating a rainbow over the mini world. I sat on a bench and sighed. "This is the place I come to get inspiration and when I get upset or emotional" I told Eddie. "It just helps me...I don't know...it helps me relax, helps me , helps me get away from the real world and into my own like a huge weight that I've just been carrying around on my shoulders has...been lifter ya know?" He nodded. "The room on the end I saved for my sibling I always knew I'd get someday so go express yourself"

When he left I cried, HARD. Since there was a little tunnel from here and the animals room, they heard me crying so came in. I stood up and lifted up my finger then a butterfly landed on it. get away from the real world and into my own like a huge weight that I've just been carrying around on my shoulders has...been lifted ya know?" He nodded. "The room on the end I saved for my sibling I always knew I'd get someday so go express yourself" I told him and he left. Since there was a little tunnel from here and the animals room, they heard me so came in. I stood up and lifted up my finger then a butterfly landed on it. I felt a warm feeling on my leg. I looked down to see my golden lion cub, Zhara. "Hey little guy" I smiled, stroking him. He purred and rubbed his ear against my leg. I wiped my tears and went to the arena. I grabbed my secret miniturized platinum bow and when I took it out it went normal sized. I got my silver bows and shot them at the targets. 6 bullseyes. I grabbed them out and heard screaming. I ran up and told Eddie to stay here. I got up and sprinted to the camp fire with my lightning sword in my hands. I saw what I never wanted to see. Amber was held by a Titan with a pocket knife to her neck. Behind them Patricia, Joy, Mara and my half-sister,...Thalia were standing smiks on their faces. "Ya know for a child of Athena I thought you'd be smart, Mara Elizabeth Annastasia Jaquline Susan Jaffray" I said.

"How'd you know my full name, I've never told anyone!"

"I know everything" I replied holding my sword over my shoulder and gripping onto the blade. I let go, flinging the sword foward under my arm and into the hellhound behind me, turning it to dust.

"And Thalia turning bad isn't going to help you get revenge" I told her turning into my Pandora form. Thalia looked really scared. "This time you're staying in the underworld!"

I stared at the Titan and using my charm speak I said, "Drop...the knife"

He did as I said and Amber ran over to me. "Now since camp Half-Blood isn't good enough you three can go back home because your shcolarships to Anubis have been canceled so bye bye"

"What?! You can't kick us out! Joy and I's parents are dead and Mara's are in Cyprus!" Patricia protested.

"My dad'll hear about this" Thalia grinned.

"What's he gonna do? I'm his Princess, and anyway Cyprus isn't that far away to swim and you two could go to a homeless shelter"

The three and the Titan fled leaving Amber and I standing there alone.


	8. Princess fake

The bright summer sky soon fell into darkness and the stars and sun shone bright in the night skies. We all sat around the Camp fire. I sat by Chiron and Fabian with my guitar like we always do. Patricia, Mara and Joy returned to camp avoiding my gaze. Rachel quickly stood up. "Towns and cities will sink in the depths of the sea, And now any evil shall not flea, For this time the fate of the world lays in the Chosen One's hands, The Princess of all lands, The entire world in her commands, Chosen One, born on a special date, Seventh day, seventh hour, seventh month, she will rise at the Olympian's gates" she said before passing out.

"I'm a Princess!" Joy squealed.

"How are YOU Royalty?" Percy spat.

"I was born on 7th July, at 7 o'clock, thank you very much"

"And so was Kat! I personally think it's Kat beacuse A. she IS the daughter of the of the big three, B. she has charm speak soo that would probably mean 'in her command' and C. she's the most powerful demigod known to History and in the prophecy I'm pretty sure 'and now evil shall not flea' means war, Kat knows everything about fighting, Joy on the other hand...well...nothing"

"He has a point Chiron" Annabeth replied.

"Shut up Blondie!" Joy scowled.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! You do NOT call me Blondie!"

"Oh sorry I offended you Ambs!" Joy smirked.

"You racist mother fucking bas-" Annie began.

"That's ENOUGH! Annabeth you're on stable cleaning duty for month! Joy what's your full name?" Chiron asked. No one had noticed I was bound and gagged. Stupid Harpie!

"Joyce Clarissa Jessie Merceraya Winsley"

"And what is your father's name?"

"Prince William"

"What the fuck?! Chiron her father is Hermes!" Percy exclaimed.

"Everyone Joy is Royalty so I expect her to be treated like Royalty!" Chiron announced ignoring Percy. Fabian got up and kissed Joy. Rage and pain flew through my body, my eyes watered and my heart broke.

Percy's POV (first time!)

Rutter boy got up and kissed Joy, oh no he didn't! That boy's gonna get it! No one messes with MY cousin and gets away with it alive. I pulled out Riptide and swung at him. "Whoa, you stupid freak!" He yelled and got out the golden sword he got in the armoury.

"I killed Cronos with this sword and other boyfriends of my cousin who BROKE her heart!"

"I demmand you all to help Fabes!" Joy rambled. Almost everyone, including Chiron and Mr. D, in camp stood by her 'Fabes' or I like to call 'prey'. Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, the Stolls, Nico, Thalia (her and Kat made up after Thalia came back to camp when Zeus found out she was posessed by some monster and she realised that Kat wasn't controlling herself) and Eddie stood by me with their weaponary in our hands. I looked over to where Kat was sitting and saw her bound and gagged. Grover also saw and ran up to her.

"Wimp!" a guy called.

"He's taking the BOUNDS off my cousin, YOUR aunt and the RIGHTFUL Princess!" I shouted and heard Kat cough.

"Stupid Harpie" she muttered and unsheathed her normal solid silver sword out of her belt leaving the other normal one in, in the process, pressed her lightning bolt clip, which transformed into her sword and then pressed her watch, which turned into Athena's shield. She walked over and the opponents took out their weapons.

"What's the strategy Annie?" I asked.

"Well there's 9 of us and 279 of them so Percy and I, Grover and Thalia, the Stolls, Eddie and Clarisse and Kat will all 62 each! Here's a tip; DON'T DIE!"

"Wait! Thalia, Eddie, Percy and I can use lightning bolts and water to take out some and Nico and I could both make a skeleton army too" Kat suggested. The 6 of us used our powers and took out at least 197 of them. Kat looked in the direction where Chiron was standing and gasped. "He's been possesed!"


End file.
